


The Onlooker

by Clicky_theclickster



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: "Rey gets cookies after joining the dark side", "the bad guy wins and gets the girl too", Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clicky_theclickster/pseuds/Clicky_theclickster
Summary: The First Order has just been rewarded their final victory over the Resistance. A parade through what is left of D’Qar’s ruins garners an audience of the Order’s elite. As the festivities unfold, a humble officer observes a casual but intimate progression of moments between Kylo Ren and his new female apprentice. Kylo x dark Rey. Voyeurism. Third Person POV.





	The Onlooker

**“There are things known and there are things unknown, and in between are the doors of perception.” ― Aldous Huxley**

* * *

  ** _**Attention_ _Officer #Z1165**_**   

**ANNOUNCEMENT CODE 702B, NON-EMERGENCY**

_**Begin Transmission** _

_Congratulations first officer Maiken! You have been selected among your_

_brigade #996F_ _to attend tomorrow evening’s ceremonies_

 _commemorating_ _the First Order’s_ _victory in the final ambush of D’Qar._

_Report to your commanding squad leader #PT-7990 in 18:00 hours for further instructions._

_**End Transmission** _

* * *

 

The last time Officer Maiken took his woolen grey uniform out of the closet was five years ago. At that time he was a different man, when the First Order was transferring his brigade from a nameless training camp to the Star Destroyer _Finalizer._ A turning point that spelled the beginning of his career as a defense engineer. Since then he has been too busy squeezing his way into malfunctioning reactors to wear something so formal.

Of course his friends offered congratulations, telling him to consider this a sign of an up-and-coming promotion. Why they chose him of all people was another story. For one he couldn't recall a point in his service where a commanding officer listed him on the exemplary list, he never was awarded a metal, or even picked up a weapon to fight on the front lines. Yet here this recording sat in his private quarter’s messenger box waiting until he returned from work that fateful day.

On the wall was a calendar where he had been crossing off the number of days until his discharge home. Picking up a red marker, he circled the day writing in bold, “MANDATORY MEETING”. Despite this being something that others would have killed for a chance to see, all he wanted to do was go home.

But first he had to find a good seat in the audience.

From what he read in the spec sheets D’Qar had become a wasteland after years of front line assaults, seeing it in person made him wonder exactly what the resistance had left to fight for in this shredded terrain.

The smell of engine grease and fire was potent, interwoven into the fabric of the rubble. For miles the planet’s only remaining structure happened to be an open air landing pad once used ironically for the Resistance’s own morale gatherings.

 

“Officer # _Z1165?”_ the storm trooper asked sternly, checking his identification.

 

“ _Hello TN-6500,_ good to you see you again _.”_ Maiken responded curtly.

 

“seat 7 row 24….move along.” TN responded, shoving his ID back into his hand with annoyance. Stormtroopers hated it when people recognized them while on duty.

 

“nice to see you too” Maiken muttered putting his ID away.

After reaching his seat Maiken’s blue eyes began to wander out of boredom, scanning the bleachers into a sea of similar grey and black uniforms. Below in thin white lines stormtroopers stood shoulder to shoulder as if there was still an enemy to be fought.

The parade progressed into what felt like hours of pageantry. It didn't take long for the officer to grow weary watching General Hux preform his usual emboldened speeches at the podium, only pausing to accommodate for the waves of loud acclamation reverberating from the crowds.

Raising his arm, the General motioned for silence as the officer listened in further, “but lest not forget comrades, that this war in all of its blood shed...in all of its hellish turn of events... were we alone in our struggles?”

 

“NO!” the crowd responded.

 

“Indeed, it was The Knights of Ren who lead the final attack on D’Qar! In fact, Supreme Leader Snoke prophesied this victory three moons ago at the hands of our own champion, Kylo Ren!” 

 

The mere mentioning of their commander caused a renewed rush of applause even louder than before.

 

As for the officer, he couldn’t help but stifle a yawn as he re-joined in the clapping. Suddenly a streak of red caught the corner of Maiken’s eye as a large banner displaying the First Order emblem unfurled over a balcony to his upper right. The viewing box behind it was empty, save for two large seats.

 

Hux’s speech continued, “although the First Order has made its mark, history is still unfolding before us! We must use all of our talents and skills until every remnant of the resistance is annihilated! Gesturing to the rubble around him as proof he stated, “One day, our descendants will look back in awe at what we have accomplished….at how far we survived!”

 

Maiken noticed Hux relish in pausing for dramatic emphasis, “Solid proof that destiny was always in...our….favor!”

 

The roars of the crowd that followed were intense taking the officer by surprise as a standing ovation swept over the event. At least this gave him a good opportunity to stretch his cramping legs.

 

 “Do you think Kylo Ren will speak tonight!?” a female officer next to him asked.

 

 “I dont think he is the reciting type!” Maiken responded as best he could above the noise.

 

As a supporting member of the ship repair crew, he had the privilege of seeing Kylo Ren in person only a hand full of times. Most after helping with technical specs from the day’s mission. The man, he recalled, never exchanged words to anyone ranked below Colonel.

Turning his gaze discreetly to the balcony, he noticed that the space was now occupied. Two armed stormtroopers stood guard flanking the entrance. At that moment a tall, slender man with black hair entered the box carrying himself with regal sternness. Maiken guessed that stranger must have been only a few years older than himself. Curiously though the solemn onlooker didn’t wear the usual decorations of the First Order, instead robed in a nameless dark cloak and black high-neck uniform. Taking his seat quickly the man surveyed over the area with a cold, disinterested gaze.

 

 Obviously much more was on his mind that evening than this meagre pageantry.

 

Maiken was surprised to see General Hux enter the viewing box saluting him in a similar manner to what protocol dictated in Kylo Ren’s presence.

 

 ** _“That can’t be him”_** He thought narrowing his eyes **_“That can’t be Kylo Ren.”_**

 

The Kylo Ren that he knew was merciless warrior, an unstoppable force that no enemy could match...or ever attempt to. But this man speaking with the General was so human, so mortal. Scanning over a large scar on the man’s face highlighted this most obvious fact since only imperfection, no matter how minute, could have caused such an injury in battle. 

 

**“ _But since when was Kylo Ren ever defeated? And by whom?”_  **

 

“Do you think our superiors will mind if we try to get closer seats?” the female officer interrupted, forcing him to turn his attention away from the box.

 

“You can go...I like this spot.”

 

“suit yourself, the rest of the ceremony won’t end until later tonight. I heard that some rebellion commanders will be executed after a public trial.”

 

“really? do you know who?” 

 

“some pilot and his constituents.” she shrugged casually.

 

He recalled seeing a special box above the stage reserved for prisoners of war awaiting trial. It was now beginning to fill up with bruised and battered faces sullen from exhausted defeat.

 

“Where is General Organa?” someone muttered, noticing her absence.

 

“Somewhere in the fringes of space hiding with a pair of droids apparently” he heard another note.

 

After a brief intermission and dinner, the night’s events continued with more speeches by ambush survivors and other high ranking officials. Observing the stage it was beginning to be set up for a rudimentary marshall trial which gave him an opportune moment to avert his gaze. As expected Kylo Ren still sat motionless.

 

**“ _But wait, who is that girl sitting beside him? Is that his new apprentice?”_**

 

Until then he had only heard rumors that the dark commander had taken a new apprentice under his wing. Some said that she killed her former Jedi master Luke Skywalker in a final act of betrayal. Others whispered rumors that the man her stole away to cultivate her powers to be used by the First Order. Whatever the case it must have taken great lengths to acquire her judging by the way he hovered closely.

Underneath a wool hood all Maiken could see were her bright hazel eyes darkly lined with kohl. She wore a cloak similar to her master’s complemented by a simple charcoal grey dress cut with capped sleeves to expose delicately tanned shoulders.

While a parade showcasing the spoils of war marched through the crowd Maiken noticed Kylo Ren find an opportune moment to maneuver his outstretched arm behind her chair. Gently removing her hood the woman’s hair turned out to be a similar dusty brown to her skin, tightly braided into one long pony tail.

Strangely the two guards who were at the entrance had sometime ago been dismissed as if this was something that Kylo Ren did not want anyone to see. Only her.

As they sat there alone he began to discreetly graze the back of her now exposed neck with his pale hand causing her back to stiffen. The way he whispered into her ear was so gentle, almost lulling her closer to him. Turning her head she whispered back while scanning the crowd below with curiosity.

 

**“ _Does he know someone is watching? Does he not care?”_**

 

“Hey! You there!” someone exclaimed jolting back his attention, “Is there room next to you for two more officers?”

 

“y-yes sir!” Makin responded to the Captain.

 

**“ _Oh no, of course it had to be those two officers from ammunition tech who never stopped talking.”_**

 

“Nel, Jance...” he nonchalantly saluted as they took the empty seats next to him.

 

Prisoners were beginning to leave the viewing box above the stage as General Hux exclaimed, “….we are pleased to announce to you, that in a few moments these resistance fighters will be put on trial for their crimes against the First Order!”

 

The crowd boo’ed as the first row of men and women reappeared on stage under armed guard. After hearing the announcement one of the prisoners in desperation began to fight with a guard as another took him down with a kick to the rib. The man winced as he was roughly dragged back to his seat.

 

“This ought to be good” Nel remarked settling in his spot before taking out a small black flask.

 

“Where the hell did you get that?!” Jance exclaimed as his partner discreetly took a swig, “if a commanding officer found out you might as well join those prisoners up there! You know alcohol is prohibited.”

 

“So what? If you want some all you have to do is ask...How about you Maiken?” he offered.

 

“No thanks. You guys enjoy yourselves, I will be lookout.”

 

“Suit yourself. More for me.” Jance added quickly taking the flask from his friend.

 

Wasting no time the first prisoner was roughly dragged before the podium, forced to kneel in shame. 

 

“Reldor Pree, we find you guilty of treason and insubordination against the First Order and all those who lost their lives in its service. How do you plead?”

 

The stadium grew silent as the man raised his head stubbornly, his eyes staring Hux down without fear, “I plead unrepentant first order scum! I would have killed more of you if I could!”

 

His voice echoed through the audience before reaching Kylo Ren’s ears, soliciting what looked like a slight smirk on his face. “ _Was he enjoying this?”_ Maiken thought.

 

Hux’s eyes discreetly turned to the commander for some sort of approval as two storm troopers waited to open fire.

 

“What are your orders my lord”

 

Leaning towards his apprentice once more Kylo Ren’s icy eyes were now alight with an idea as a similar expression crept over her own face communicating a sense of mutual agreement on whatever horrible fate was about to befall their prisoner. With a nod of encouragement from her master she walked confidently to the balcony’s ledge, “what are you waiting for General.” she responded casually. “the man obviously has a death wish.”

 

Maiken observed the prisoner’s face turn white as treachery watered his exhausted eyes. They obviously had met before.

 

“Rey? Is that you?...” squinting against the glare of the stadium lights the man began to walking painfully on his knees attempting to face the viewing box in desperation as his comrades looked on silently.

 

“Rey, please! Have mercy! We were ordered to retreat with or without you, please try to understa --” suddenly his words were violently muted as an invisible hand took hold of his throat. As Reldor’s eyes began to bulge Maiken noticed Rey casting an outstretched arm balling it agonizingly slow into a fist, “Silence prisoner! The Rey you know is dead”

 

Her voice sounded like sweetened poison as she spat out her words like venom.

 

“We will ask you again, how do you plead?” Hux resumed coldly. Despite this show of theatrics there was still a schedule to keep.

 

From the comfort of his chair Kylo Ren oversaw this display unfold with pride, analyzing her exhibition of power with satisfaction. But something seemed missing. Making his way behind Rey, he gently steadied her arm with his own while placing another reassuringly on her shoulder. Whatever it was he was telling her intensified the man’s anguish by the second. It was as if he was strengthening her power with his own.

 

“Rey stop!! you don’t know what you’re doing!” Out of the chilled air a voice of reason shot out interrupting her delicate concentration.

 

Maiken traced the voice to a black haired man who was next in line to be executed. The pilot’s uniform although well worn clung to his battered body like armor while his hair dampened from a mixture of blood and sweat stuck to his unintimidated face as he fought against his restraints. The pilot’s bold words forced Rey to release Reldor’s chokehold as her entire posture collapsed into itself. It was now her turn to be shaken to the core.

 

“P-P-Poe?” she shuttered dropping her arm weakly.

 

“You don’t have to do this. You are a Jedi! The Rey I knew would never do this!”

 

Her face exhibited a certain confusion hearing the pilot call her a Jedi, as if it triggered a bitter memory deep within her to resurface once more.

 

Maiken caught a glimpse of her master who had backed away in annoyance, his face flooded with that familiar wrath all members of his crew knew very intimately. Placing a hand on her shoulder once more he pulled her close to his towering form turning her attention back to him.

 

 **“** _ **She belongs to me now”**  _ His possessive body language communicated with dominance.

 

“Don’t listen to him Rey! That monster killed Finn! He will kill you too once he is done with you!”

 

The air was sucked from the stadium, an instant shift in energy. No one spoke to Kylo Ren in that manner, let alone a prisoner. Everyone knew the pilot was a dead man walking.

 

Within seconds whatever was left of the formal event became undone as the prisoners were shot where they stood. No one was allowed to leave, but watch. As the smoke from the blasters cleared the remainder of the scheduled event was somber and numb, the officers only remaining in their seats out of protocol alone. For somone who just won a war, all Maiken could wonder was if victory was supposed to feel this disquieting.

 

To Kylo Ren it was as if the interruption never occurred, leaning back almost too easily eyeing Rey as she stared vacantly into the stiffened crowd. Sensing her discomfort he stood up behind her muttering words of reinsurance as if this relapse was something that happened before. It was strange that despite all that took place in this brief falter the man did not show anger or disappointment in his apprentice, only patience.

 

His hands that only moments ago ordered the death sentence of ten people were now gently touching her left shoulder as she looked up gingerly into his eyes. The moment was remarkably tender, a word that Maiken never once considered applying to the leader of the Knights of Ren.

 

Caught in the moment his towering form almost overwhelmed her like a shadow as he slowly leaned down. Goosebumps gathered on the officer’s arms in disbelief, no longer trusting what he was seeing.

 

**“ _He’s trying to kiss her!”_**

 

At the last moment Rey turned her head in hesitation to face the crowd as if remembering this was a public venue, but not before Kylo Ren succeeded in gently grazing her lips with his.

 

**“oh no…..”**

 

Out of all the people to settle her gaze on, it had to be him.

 

She maintained contact with the officer for an agonizing period of time. As Rey analyzed his flushed face Maiken feared that he would be next; A crime of voyeurism, a trespass of secrecy not meant for a humble officer’s eyes.To his surprise she did not act recognizing his presence, instead standing up abruptly to leave. Even her master was taken off guard at this sudden exit, following behind in tow with concern. It did not take someone with knowledge of the force to realize that this apprentice was more than meets the eye, a woman who knew that the power of possession worked both ways.

 

The man was practically obsessed with her. 

 

As the curtain parted allowing them to disappear it was such foreign sight to take in, the commander of the Knights of Ren beholden to the safety of this small wisp of a girl.

 

Taking moment to slump over in his seat Maiken’s heart pounded to regain any form of composure.

 

“Hey Maiken” Jance asked as the event ended, “are you ok? You don’t look so good.”

 

“No...I-I-I-’m fine.” he replied nervously yanking at his collar for air. Whether it was from the uniform or something else he couldn’t tell. For his sake, attempting to forget what had transpired between Kylo Ren and his apprentice was going to be more difficult than he realized.

 

“Officer Maiken….” his squad leader announced from behind, “Lord Kylo Ren requests your presence immediately….”

TO BE CONTINUED!!!  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Let me know in the comments and give kudos, or even critiques on formatting or style since I am always looking to be a better writer. 
> 
> Will Maiken make it out alive? Will Kylo ever get his kiss? Join me next time in "The Onlooker"!


End file.
